Iceheart
by DarthObsydian
Summary: "I beg pardon, sir, but I do not wish to fight for my father's life," Ysanne said, her voice void of all sentiment. "I want to be the one to destroy it- "Allow me the execution shot."


"Iceheart"

**0 Years BBY**

"So, Ysanne, if I understand correctly, and I am certain that I do, you suspect the incident on Darkknell to be an act of treason by the hands of no other than your own_ father_." The Emperor leaned back in his chair, the shadow of his cowl obscuring his face. "Is this so?"

Ysanne guided her eyes to his and secured them there. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"And why would Armand do such a thing?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say, My Lord. I've suspected as much of him for quite some time, but I did not want to say as much until I was sure." Ysanne paused. "He is, after all, my father."

"Yes, I suppose he is," Palpatine said, a smile playing on his lips. "I will deal with him. You are dismissed."

When Ysanne did not move the Emperor spoke again. "Is there something else that troubles you, my dear?"

"Nothing troubles me, Your Excellency. I merely would like to offer a sentence for the Director."

"His sentence is Death, per the sentence for all who betray the Empire. I'm afraid there is no room for negotiation."

"I beg pardon, sir, but I do not wish to fight for my father's life," Ysanne said, her voice void of all sentiment. "I want to be the one to destroy it-

"Allow me the execution shot."

***x*X*x*X*x*X*x**

Ysanne watched silently as her father was led into the arena, where the only witness of his life's end would be his daughter, his reaper, and the odd assortment of imperial security personnel, who were charged with his safe, uninterrupted transport from prison, to execution, to morgue.

He kept his focus straight ahead, as if by refusing to take in the world around him, he would be delivered unharmed at the gates of Heaven, his mind repressing the memory of the viper whose poison tainted the body where his spirit once dwelled. Then again, all these thoughts could very well prove irrelevant, for the claws of betrayal were edging him ever closer to asphyxiation with each passing moment. At last the marching ceased and he was forced to face the cause of this fatal suffering: his daughter.

"Armand Isard, under Imperial law, as decreed by the Galactic Emperor himself, you are found guilty of the crime of treason and shall suffer the punishment of Death." Ysanne paused, her lips pressed thin. "Have you any last words?"

"Would you care to hear them if I did," Armand said, staring past Ysanne at nothing in particular.

"It is your right to speak freely," Ysanne said, ice slipping into her voice. "As long as this petty resentment you harbor towards me can be set aside, I will not deny you this."

"Petty resentment," Armand said, his mouth opening and closing again like a fish washed ashore. He locked eyes with his daughter whose stone resolve, for an instant, shook. "After I fought for you, sought and audience with the Emperor so that your life and, even more importantly to you, _position _might be spared- you thrust me onto the chopping block on a claim that is as false as it is absurd." The fallen Director spat, his teeth grinding. "So, if it is all right with you, I decline this… courtesy."

Ysanne nodded. "I do not blame you for your anger, father. Though was it not you who taught me to make my own path to success- to offer those around me only the underside of my boot as I bloodied their faces in my ascent to greatness? After all this time, I would have thought you would be proud."

Armand glowered, but his silence remained unbroken. Ysanne stepped forward and motioned the troopers circling them to stand down. "Leave us," she said.

The commanding officer raised his voice in protest. "Sir, I'm afraid that cannot be done. Our orders are to follow protocol."

"Your orders are to follow _me_," Ysanne snapped. "And unless you wish this day to be your last you will do well to remember that fact."

The officer clutched his weapon tighter, but did not object, though neither did he fall back.

Ysanne drew up her blaster and trained it at the trooper's heart."Leave us- Now."

After a moment of uncertainty, the trooper nodded and summoned the rest of his men out of the arena. Ysanne's eyes followed their departure, affirming that she and her prisoner were alone before proceeding.

"Father," she said, soaking her voice in as much sincerity as she could muster. Evidently it was enough, for soon she saw a flicker of white, then blue irises meeting her own mismatched set, the likes of which were filled with a sorrow that seemed impossible, if not unfitting, for a man who once stood so tall. Moving without thought she crossed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck as she had not done since she was but a girl of five. "Forgive me."

Even if Armand's hands were not bound, Ysanne knew that that there was no undoing what had been done. Today she will have sacrificed more than just her father's life. She doubted all the ice on Hoth could cool this fire of... regret?

"It's not too late to stop this," Armand said, his voice kinder than she had ever heard before.

Ysanne stepped back, both hands clasped to his shoulders with the blaster pushing against his cheek. "You know that's not true."

Armand tensed. "You love him."

Ysanne nodded.

"You shouldn't."

"Ah, father," Ysanne said, with a smile the bordered on genuine. "Even teetering on the brink of Death a Daddy can still lecture his Baby Girl 'not to date the bad boys'. At least I'm marrying up."

Armand scoffed. It was such a violent sound and so unexpected that Ysanne jumped back in spite of herself. "Now, Ysanne, I raised you too well for you to be that dense. The closest you will get to Palpatine's throne, is his bed chamber."

The pain that shot through his temple was brought on faster than he would have expected. If the way her hands were trembling could be taken into any account, Armand assumed that the blood trickling down his face and filling his mouth with drops of copper was the result of a brief meeting with the blaster.

"Anything else you would like to add before your sentence is carried out," Ysanne said, reclaiming the distance they once shared.

"Yes."

"Then get on with it."

"Be careful Ysanne. Don't let your Iceheart turn you into a tyrant. For no matter how mighty an Empire stands- nothing lasts forever and I would hate to see you burn along with it."

"Anything else?"

Armand smiled. "I'm finished. I could think of no one better to take up the mantle of Iceheart. I'm proud it could be you, just be sure you don't lose your way. Good bye Ysanne… Daddy loves you."

***x*X*x*X*x*X*x**

Crimson sheets twisted between her legs, wrapping around her breasts leaving only her shoulders bare. Her hair flowed over the pillow and a smile dared to grace her lips.

"I propose a drink," the Emperor said, handing Ysanne another glass of wine. "Happy endings and new beginnings; the Empire lives on thanks to your bravery, my dear. It is a feat I won't soon forget."

The laughter that escaped her was even rarer than the preceding smile "Thank you, my Lord. I live to serve you."

"Do you now," Palpatine said, his eyes growing brighter with hunger.

She finished her drink and he took the glass from her and she mounted his lap, arching her back to better feel his teeth against her neck.

"Always," she whispered, wincing as the pleasure shifted to pain.

"Much appreciated. Even if all you spit is lies."

"Master… I…" the lightening shot through her and her world exploded in misery. Her body shifted between skin and the gossamer white of bone as the man for whom she would give her life seized the very thing mentioned.

"I hope you didn't truly believe that you could fool me my dear Ysanne. Please, think again before you challenge me with your lies." The force of his lightening intensified. "I've already silenced one Iceheart; just know my mercy is the only thing to stop me from doing so again."The lightening ceased and Ysanne collapsed back on the bed, gasping. "Do you understand?"

"Yes My Lord," Ysanne said, closing her eyes.

Palpatine brushed a strand of hair from her face and she looked up at him as he cupped her chin.

"Don't look so sad, my sweet. My harshness was for your own good." He sighed and opened his arms, after which she scooted into his warmth, uncertain for the first time in her memory.

"I understand taking your father's life might have been difficult for you, but please, try to understand… you're not alone. I myself became an orphan by my own design."

Ysanne blinked, confused. "You what?"

"You heard me correctly, Ysanne. There was a reason I was the only one to survive the Massacre of my Family's House. I was the Force that destroyed them all. And do you know why I did it?"

Ysanne nodded. "They were in your way. It was either you or them- you chose to live."

"Something like that," he said. "But for now, let us stop this discussion. I've shared one bond with you, and now I would like to share another."

"Please…"

Palpatine laid her on her back and propped himself up as he pressed his weight down on hers. "Stay the night with me," he said. "Let us see how brightly I can make this Iceheart burn."

**Author's Note:**

This was a Valentine's Day gift for my dear friend, and darling "Twin", **DarkJediJade**.  
I had to write this up rather quickly, but I hope you enjoyed this anyway. =^.^=  
Love you

May the Force be with you all, & feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
